Trading Yesterday
by RealHappiness
Summary: What if you could control time?--Ichigo/OC
1. What if ?

_"How many times have you wished to turn back time and undo a mistake?_

_What if you had the power to control time?_

_Then what would you do?_

_Would you be able to fight the temptation?_

_Would you be able to handle the responsibility?_

_What action would you take if you foresaw something unspeakable?_

_Would you do everything you can to stop it or would you pray that it forever remains a mere vision?_

_What to do?_

_With control comes responsibility._

_With power comes temptation._

_With desire comes sacrifice._

_Which path would you take?"_


	2. The Shade of a New Moon

Real-san: Yay! A Ichigo story! Review, please!

Hitotoki: *blushes* why me?

Ichigo: *stares at Hitotoki*

* * *

"_Time._

_Time is __an existent deception._

_Time is __a surviving truth._

_Time is __eloquent._

_Time is __veracity._

_Time is __breathing._

_However,__ I am time."_

-** Hitotoki Koduku**

* * *

My teeth played with my lower lip; my midnight hysteria started to sink its teeth into me.

**Hard.**

I never really understood why I still had this infuriating disorder: **Insomnia**.

But, peculiarly, I can't live without it. If I never had insomnia, I would not have discovered the secrets of this blue ecstasy called: **Dusk**.

(----)

"Another night" I uttered softly from my thin icy lips.

I walked around the vacant streets, feeling empty.

I was wearing my significant outfits—a crimson sweater and black jeans covered by a long black coat; I had worn it as a callous gesture.

I stopped where I was: in front of a flower shop.

Suddenly I felt a chilly sensation down my spine; I shivered.

The cold winter was not the cause.

No.

A hollow was near.

I frowned.

I can already image the pathos beast: its woeful eyes, bone mask, and jagged teeth.

It was only a grief-stricken pretense yearning for humans to stay alive.

It was created to do so. _With nothing but an agonizing cry._

The sensation got colder.

Unexpectedly, an acid sharp shriek frayed my sensitive eardrums.

I protected my throbbing ears with my freezing hands.

Maybe from reality itself.

My eyes fell down upon a large snake-like silhouette.

A snake; the emblem of jealousy.

I looked up to the envious hollow.

It flashed its jagged bone teeth and, without much of a warning, launched itself towards me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the saw-like gnaw to meet my vague soul.

But, strangely, I felt nothing.

I only heard bitter grunts—the hollow?

I opened my eyes to see the back of someone's orange hair and black kimono.

A _shinigami_?

I tiptoed over the orange-haired shinigami's shoulder; his enormous zanpakuto was collided with the hollow's teeth.

Why was a departed _knight_ protecting me, the _queen_ of time?

I am not one of their responsibilities.

I am just one of their unanswered questions.

"**Getsuga Tensho"**

The orange-haired shinigami yelled out.

A shining crescent-shaped beam, from his zanpakuto, slashed the hollow perfectly in half.

The hollow's body turned into countless flying particles and started to evaporate into the air.

The orange-haired shinigami turned to me.

His curious eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?"

I smiled, indolently, at him.

"Hitotoki Koduku,"

I turned away from the orange-haired shinigami.

"Wait!""Seihen [Changes of Times]" [1]

I whispered.

Familiar shift flowed though my body; I slide back into my body. [2]

I felt heavier.

I looked at my surroundings; I was back in my room.

I covered my eyes with my hand, trying to recall the awaken slumber I was in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" I mumbled subconsciously. The shinigami. [3]

* * *

[1] **Seihen: **Triggers Hitotoki's powers

[2]** Astral Projection:** refers to episodes of out-of-body experience, such as being able to visit different times and/or physical settings within an astral body.

[3] **Remote Viewing:** refers to the attempt to gather information about a distant or unseen target using paranormal means.

**[Information from Wikipedia]**


	3. The Sun's Dream

Real-san: Thanks RollinGxStaR for your kind words!~

Hitotoki: Great...this means I stuck here for awhile right?

Real-san: Yes, My Hito-san!~

Ichigo: Me too...

Real-san: Yes you too, Hito-san needs someone to love!~

Hitotoki: *blushing* shu-ut up!

Ichigo:*blushing* Whatever *looking away*

* * *

I scowled at my mirror image.

This school uniform was completely…_uncomfortable_.

The gray skirt was too small; I have to pull it down every three seconds, the golden sweater was so tight that my whole upper body couldn't breathe at all, and the most bothersome item that annoyed me the most was this stupid red bowtie.

I grumbled.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and something got the corner of my eye; there was a piece of a paper at the tip of the mirror.

A letter?

"Maybe its from Aya," I thought, yanking the note off the reflecting glass.

My eyes widened, out of horror, as I read the letter.

This was definitely **not** from _Aya_.

_**Dear Hitotoki,**_

**Accept what you **_**saw.**_

_**It is your destiny.**_

—**A**

Anxiety clutched my heart.

I glanced around my room, for anything that has been put out of order.

_Anything._

My heart sunk.

**Nothing.**

My novels were still staked.

My bed was stationary made.

I fixed my eyes on the window.

It was still locked.

Then how did this note get in _here_?

"Hitotoki, it's **time** for you to go!" Aya said, opening the door.

Immediately, I shoved the note in my indigo shoulder bag and ran past by Aya without a word.

* * *

These simple words spun around me.

The walk to _Karakura High _seemed so much longer than I imagined.

At every footstep, I knew I was becoming closer and closer to **it**.

But before I knew it, the not-so welcoming gates of Karakura High stood in front of me.

Countless numbers of students, talking happily to each other, entered the school.

Would I ever fit in?

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called from behind me.

"Hey are you new here? I've never seen you around."

I fled, hastily.

* * *

"Hey, I was talking to you!" yelled the unfamiliar voice belonging to a chocolate-haired boy who was chasing after me.

I stopped and glared at the boy, beaming with happiness.

"What do you want?" I asked, lazily.

All of a sudden, the boy looked dazzled—by me?

That was a first.

"Hello, I'm Asano Keigo! What is your name, gorgeous princess?"

His eyes sparkled with theatrical adoration, which made me grin, fretfully.

Is this guy _real_?

"I'm Koduku Hitotoki." I said, trying my best to hold in my chuckles.

"My lovely **Toki-hime**, **[Princess Time]**—"

For a split second, I felt my heart paused; that name…_**Toki-hime**__…_

"_What's wrong, my little Toki-hime?"_

A haunting velvet voice whispered in my mind.

**Aeon.**

Then reality hit me.

"What's wrong, _Toki-hime_?"

I recoiled. It was too much for me to handle.

I looked at Keigo, and gave him an idyllic smile.

"Nothing is wrong, Asano-kun" I lied.

He ignored me.

"My lovely Toki-hime!" Fake anime tears rolled down his face as he jumped towards me.

"Please, don't be so cold to me,"

_**It seemed like everything went in slow motion.**_

Keigo was jumping towards me.

I just stood there, feeling mystified.

_**Bang!**_

Out of the blue, a fist slammed the top of his head.

My eye averted from Keigo, to the fist and then to owner of the fist.

"Keigo, **stop** messing with the poor girl!"

The familiar orange-haired boy roared at poor Keigo, who was crying; I believe real tears.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at _him_.

_The boy._

_The shinigami_.

_Ichigo._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_"

I croaked, involuntarily.

My voice sounded different; a mixture of edginess, jovial, and distress.

So different, I had a hard time to recognize it myself.

Ichigo turned his direction to me.

His exasperated eyes widen at the sight of me.

"**You**!**"**

He pointed a finger at me like I was guilty of crime.

I guess technically was in his mind.

I just ran away from him, didn't I?

"Ah Toki-hime, you already know Ichigo?"

Keigo _whined_.

I glared at Keigo and heaved a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I met _him_ yesterday."

I closed my eyes.

_The bell is going to ring soon…_

I walked away from the two boys.

"Hey, where you going?"

I believed Ichigo asked, angrily.

"Class."

I answered, casually.

And right on time, the school bell chimed.


	4. A Dusk Heart

Hitotoki: Kurosaki-kun...*Blushes*

Ichigo:Yes Hitotoki.

Kon: TOKI-HIME!~*jumps towards Hitotoki's...chest...*

Ichigo: *tries to grab Kon* Don't touch her!*misses(Kon fellXD) but hand touched Hitotoki's....chest...*

Kon: *cries anime tears* LUCKY!

Hitotoki: *glares & blushes*Stupid...*slaps hand away then walks away*

Ichigo:Wait Hitotoki!

Real-san: I adore Bleach^^.~

* * *

I opened the door to be greeted by a swarm of questioning eyes.

"Oh, you must be our new student."

The teacher, a tall, glass-wearing woman squealed, completely ignoring the fact that I'm late.

I nodded my head, walked to the teacher and handed her my papers.

She set them down on her organized desk and, then turned to the inquisitive crowd.

"Class, this our new student, Koduku Hitotoki. She has come all the way from Europe, so please make her feel welcome."

I turned to the swarm.

Annoying mutters and unbreakable stares.

I felt like a zoo animal.

"Hello,"

I grinned, feeling frustrated.

"Now, Miss Koduku, there's a open seat next to Miss Kuchiki for you." The teacher pointed to a girl with indigo hair, who was smiling at me, like she's trying to tell me "_I come in peace_."

Great, now I feel even _more_ like an alien.

(----)

"Hello," whispered Kuchiki-chan, disturbing my focus on the teacher's lecture.

I ignored her.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you."

Her voice was halfhearted and sickly sweet.

I liked her tone though, so I glanced at her and smiled.

"Ah **Kurosaki**-san, you're late _again_!" shouted the teacher.

_Kurosaki_-san?

It can't be…

Hoping it was some sort of misunderstanding,

I quickly rolled my eyes to the teacher and my sight came across—

"**Gomenasai.** **[I'm sorry]**" Ichigo apologized, faintly.

"Just go sit down." The teacher sighed and continued her lecture.

Somehow, I knew my life **wouldn't **stay peaceful for long…

(----)

_The moon waited_

_For the ideal star_

"Hey!"

A familiar voice hollered out, making me stop completing my imperfect creation.

I looked up, feeling an indescribable calmness to see whom it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, with a natural grimace.

"Nothing," I remarked unconcernedly.

I set my notebook down and jumped to my feet.

"Wait, What are _you _doing here?" I looked angrily at him.

He ignored me.

Stubborn as always, I guess.

I turned my back to him. "Hitotoki, Did you—"

"If you are about to ask me if I saw that _**hollow**_ last night, yes I **did**."

I snapped at him.

I started to walk away from him, but I felt something grab my arm.

Great. This could _not _end well….

"Wait—"

He stopped his sentence and our surroundings began to shift [1]; from a peaceful forest to burning buildings; blue skies to red; trees to stone figures.

I gasped at the monstrous sight. Absolutely horrified.

I turned to Ichigo.

He wasn't holding my arm anymore, instead he was lying on the ground; wearing a long frayed black robe and covered with blood.

The terror in my body magnified.

The expression on his face was so serene, that it almost looked like he was…_dead_.

"Ichigo!" I shrieked. He wouldn't budge.

"_Toki-hime_,"

That same velvet voice called out from behind.

I turned to see _**him**_ grinning at me.

_**Aeon**_, I assumed.

But this _man_ couldn't be _my_ Aeon; he was usually picturesque, not…_deadly_.

This image of him caused me to shiver with fear.

"Oh my little Toki-hime," Aeon touched my cheek.

I didn't blush.

I looked deeply in his crimson feline-like eyes, and saw only malice, not the kindness I loved before.

"This is the future for these humans," He whispered in my ear, spitefully.

"This is my destiny. This is your fate. Do you understand? There is nothing you can do. "

The surroundings suddenly shifted again; I was _alone_ in a shadowy cavern or chamber, climbing a flight of stairs.

"Hitotoki!"

I stopped and turned to see Ichigo, alive—running to me.

He stopped, a few feet away.

"Ichigo," My voice sounded like before…before Aeon left me, blissful and dazed.

"Hitotoki, don't do it!" His warm brown eyes overwhelmed me.

Heat rose in my cheeks. I turned away from him.

"Please Hitotoki, _**daisuki**_. [I really like you.]"

_Daisuki?_

Finally, I was back in the forest, in the present-day. Thank god, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hitotoki, are you all right?" an intense yet soothing voice asked.

It was Ichigo.

I didn't realize I had been wheezing like crazy.

"_Ichigo_?" I mumbled, trying to control my breath.

I _need_ to get away from him,I thought,** now.**

"Hitotoki—"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, breathlessly and anxiously.

He must hate me now…

Maybe that would be a _good _thing.

But to my misfortune, he kept on trying to help me.

The bell is going to ring…

So I did what I am always good at…_running away_.

"Hitotoki!"

He shouted, as always.

**

* * *

**

**[1] Second sight:** is a form of extra-sensory perception whereby a person perceives information, in the form of vision, about future events before they happen.


	5. Hiding From Twilight

"**Hitotoki**" I turned to the familiar voice that called my name, and frowned.

Why won't he just leave me alone?

"What do you want, **Kurosaki**?" I barked, annoyance clearly evident in my voice.

"Look, Hitotoki, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all but, I was wondering **if**—"

"If what?" Something shocking is going to happen…

I just knew it.

Haunting images of the illusive prophecy replayed in my mind and shivers ran down my spine. "If you had any plans…this Saturday night? "

Oh my goodness…did the departed **knight** just _propose _to the **queen of time**?

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" I whispered quietly feeling_ dazzled,_ not being able to grasp what he asked.

Wait…. This aggravating, stubborn orange-haired Shinigami fool just dazzled me.

Oh this can't end well. Not well at all.

"Kind of, so do you want to go?"

Is he _blushing_? The shinigami fool wasn't the type to blush so easily or at least that's what I thought.

I wonder why is he doing this?

Wait…I thought he was dating _Rukia_ or maybe that _Orihime_ girl? Maybe I was wrong…

'Please Hitotoki, daisuki. [I really like you.]'

My gorgeous teal eyes widened as that oh so familiar memory flashed in mind.

I'm not the one blushing, am I?

"I understand if you _don't_ want to go," His tone sounded unquestionably soothing, so soothing it made a smile sprawl across my face.

My heart twisted as I said the most petrifying words in my life: "Yes, I would love to".

A flash of emotion a feeling that I could not recognize ran across his stern face.

But one thing was for sure. It was not excitement.

My brows furrowed as I thought through this situation carefully again.

He was the one who asked me, right?

What was this _strawberry_ thinking?

I guess I would have to wait till Saturday.

Saturday…this Saturday. Me and him. Ichigo and I.

I felt my heart twist again as I gulped down the lump in my throat, suddenly realizing what exactly I had just done. Was it too late to cancel?

I opened my mouth, hoping for an excuse to fly out of it, but he was already making his way down the hall, his hands in his pockets and back turned to me.

It was too late to cancel. Oh gosh, what am I supposed to do now?

(----)

Finally, the piercing sound of the doorbell's ring encountered my ears.

"I got it!" I turned the doorknob, feeling all …._edgy?_ No, maybe edgy and nervous. I tried to calm down my rapidly beating heart, but to no avail.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun," I greeted him with a genuine smile, but the smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"You're late." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, a small blush appearing over his cheeks. "Sorry I had to—"

"Forget it." I interrupted him, grabbing his free hand. My heart fluttered at the contact.

Stupid heart.

"I'm gone, Aya-chan!" I informed my guardian, before running off…._ hand in hand_with Ichigo. I _**never**_ imagined something like this…not even in my wildest dreams or imaginations; trust me.

I sneaked a glance at his face, and grimaced at what I saw. Oh come on, again with the blushing?

"So where are you taking me, Kurosaki-kun?" I sighed, closing my teal eyes.

I heard no response; he ignored me.

Again. No surprise there.

Why does it feel like this is going to be a _long_ day?

Ichigo finally stopped; we ended up at a bookstore.

"What are we doing here, Kurosaki-kun?" I asked the silent orange-top, gazing up at his indifferent expression. As usual, he didn't answer my question.

_**Baka [Stupid, fool, idiot, etc]**_**,** I thought bitterly while rolling my eyes at him.

"Come on," he said, entering the store, not even bothering to wait for me.

I moaned audibly and followed him.

"Hito-san!" a shrill and familiar voice screamed in my sensitive ear. Oh my poor ear. Wait—it can't be….

Suddenly, two long, indescribable arms encircled my neck, tightly; I couldn't breathe. My lungs screamed for oxygen, my heart began pounding painfully in my ribs from being able to breathe. I was like a fish out of water, my mouth opening and closing.

"Hey _Hito_-san! ~" My maddening devotee's wet tongue licked my cheek; _Lust_.

"Lu-u-st!" I tried to utter out but her skinny arms tightened around my neck making it harder for me to speak. And breathe; which I desperately needed right now.

"Heard you were on a date, Hito," Lust said, tenderly. She paused and her arms squeezed me more, making me hack and gasp for air."With a shinigami?" This time her voice was harsh. She emphasized each word with malice. She had spat the sentence out like it was poison.

My breaths were shallow and struggled, almost like I was hyperventilating. I could see spots covering my vision, passing by like clouds.

There was only thing that was going through my head before I passed out: How did _she_ find out?


	6. Running Away From Today

Real-chan: Here's another chapter!

Hitotoki: Great....

* * *

There were no dreams—no big surprise there.

I woke up to see a sandy-haired little girl near my face. My head was still swimming around and my vision was somewhat blurry.

"Ah good, you're up!" She squealed happily. Her voice was cheery and childlike; it was almost cute. Almost.

"Where am I?" I asked, as my vision began to clear and I noted the mysterious room. It wasn't my house, that's for sure. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and my shoulders tensed.

"I'm—"

"—At my house." Ichigo's voice interrupted.

I sat up in the bed. He was standing by the doorway, scowling at me? _Again_? I groaned, not from my headache but from his expression.

_**Baka**_.

"Well I'm going to tell Dad you're awake," the little sandy-haired girl said before running out of the room, giggling uncontrollably. Ichigo took a seat by the white-sheeted bed was in and just stared at me with those intense eyes. His scowl never left his lips and strangely, it made me annoyed.

Now it was just him and me.

**Together.**

_Alone. _

Not awkward at all.

I despised this very moment to the core.

_Silence._

Great 'cause you know I _LOVE_ silence.

Note the sarcasm.

He sighed, exasperatedly while looking up at my eyes. "Hitotoki, why—"

"Why am I here, Kurosaki-kun?" I kept my eyes on him. Hopefully the intensity would burn holes through him.

Another sigh. He was doing that a lot around me. "You fainted." _What?_ _Fainted?_

"I fainted?" I sounded astonished. Me fainting? That doesn't sound like me.

Suddenly, an image of Lust's despicable smile popped into my mind. Ugh, I can't believe it.

"I guess I did. Huh?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

He gave me a peculiar puzzled look, confused of my nervousness.

An involuntarily smile crawled on my lips. "_Ichigo…_"

All of a sudden a creepy high-pitched bird-like sound came from Ichigo's back pocket.

It made me jump slightly in surprise. What an annoying sound.

"Uh I'll be right back, Hitotoki." Ichigo stated, before running out the door.

Yes, just leave me in here why don't you.

_**Baka.**_

(----)

After fifteen minutes of absolute boredom, the door swung opened to reveal…. _Rukia?_

"Hello, Hitotoki-chan!" She smiled half-heartedly, while giving a small wave. I just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"Kuchiki-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked baffled, by her sudden appearance.

Why is she here? What's going on?

She sat down gracefully in Ichigo's chair. "Oh, I heard you fainted and I wanted to see if you're okay." She explained sweetly, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

_**Lie. Lie. Lie!**_

Why did you really come, Rukia?

"Seihen." I mumbled to my self. I was motionless as information about Kuchiki Rukia streamed through my head. I began putting each piece together, slowly but surely understanding the situation at hand.

This is unbelievable.

Kuchiki Rukia…is a _Soul Reaper_?

How many of these Soul Reapers were there anyway in this town!?

That explains why she is here; to get answers from me.

Just like that stupid orange haired kid; Ichigo.

My hands tightly gripped the white sheets that lay over me as fear and anger manifested inside.

"Are you okay?"

"Rukia, why—"

"Why what, Hitotoki-chan?" She asked, confused. Please stop acting fake.

Why doesn't she get it? It's hurting me...

I felt myself close to tears. "Why do _you_ people keep messing _with me_?!"

"What are you talkin—"

"I want nothing to do with you Soul Reapers, so just leave me alone!"

The tears fell freely down my face, almost like waterfalls. It was too late to stop them but I didn't care. Why were they doing this to me? _WHY?!_ I hate them for messing with me.

Over and over again.

I hate this.

"But Hitotoki—" _Shut_ up! Shut _up_! _Shut up!_

"Just leave me alone!"

I jumped out of the bed and stormed out.


	7. Red Cloud

Real-san:Warning-This chapter has a little _hot_ part in it!~

Hitotoki&Ichigo: WHAT?!

* * *

After I got home—and cried my eyes out from _**deception**_, Aya came into my room with a disturbed expression; which was strange in my case. And not good.

"Hitotoki, we need to talk." Her voice was stern and that disturbed expression never left her face. And this _still_ isn't good.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" My fingers were twitching rapidly, on the bed sheets. "I'm apologize Hitotoki, but they need me to come back." Aya sighed, and then looked at me with her doubtful ruby eyes. _They? You mean those soul reapers, don't you?__ That's what_ I wanted to say.

But instead it came out as: "When will you come back?"

"In about four weeks." Aya hesitated. A whole month?!

Wasn't that a little _too_ long?

"So until I come back, you'll have to stay with a friend of mine."

She gave me an indecisive smile.

I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"And _who_ that be?"

(The-Next-Day-)

Okay it was official; I was in front of the gates of hell.

Well, _my_ hell, that is.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response, so I knocked again, then leaned in closer, carefully listening for a voice calling: "I'll be right there!" "Just a minute!" "Coming!" But still nothing.

Reaching down, I tried the knob: it turned effortlessly. The door opened, and I poked my head inside. "Hello?" I shouted, my voice gracefully bouncing up and down the empty house. Silence. "I guess no one's home." I muttered, grabbing my belongings that were on the ground.

I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. It was only then I heard the sound of voices, from upstairs. I decided to follow the sounds and they got louder and louder as I got closer to the source. Reaching my destination, I found myself in front of a door marked as "_15"_. Before thinking, I turned the knob, pushing the door carefully while turning and…. heat immediately rose to my whole face.

Standing before me was Kurosaki Ichigo…. in _nothing_ but a towel.

"K-kurosaki!!" I stuttered, covering my face with my hands from embarrassment.

Ichigo turned to me, his face now the color that resembles a strawberry. Which was very ironic, if you asked me.

"H-h-hitotoki, what the hell?!" Ichigo barked loudly, trying to cover himself up.

I opened a gap between my slender fingers to stare at him.

Wow, nice abs Ichigo…I thought to myself, a small smile plastered on my face.

Wait what am I saying?

"I-I-I'm so sorry." I hate stuttering.

"G-get out!" He tried to cover himself with his shirt with that same blush.

Complying with his command, I hastily twisted the doorknob and stumbled outside the room.

Quickly, I shut the door and clutched my chest, scrunching up my shirt.

Stupid heart.

* * *

Real-san: Please review!~

Hitotoki: I hate you...

Real-san: I love you, toooo!~


	8. Blue Moon

"And this—" Ichigo's father said as he dramatically pushed opened an unmarked door, "will be your room for now!" The first thing I saw were the two most tasteless colors known to mankind: gray and yellow; they were on the bed, the curtains, and the ceiling.

_Everywhere._

Honestly, couldn't someone get more creative? I might even appreciate a toddler's amateur scribbles across the walls. Anything to get rid of this ... bland surrounding; It was sucking me into this vacant world.

I looked at the middle-aged man, who was grinning like crazy at me, and I smiled uncomfortably.

_Be nice,_ I reminded myself. I mean he didn't have to offer me a room did he?

I could've gone with Aya to that god-forsaken Soul Society or stay with **_"The Devil's Sweetheart"_**A.K.A Sweet Auntie Mandy if it weren't for him.

"I love it." I lied merrily, offering a forced grin.

Cue bigger smile and another awkward pull at the edges of my lips.

He quickly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

Ow.

I think I heard my back snap.

"Ahh~! Anything for my beautiful future daughter-in-law! "

Future daughter-in-law? What the—?

Either Ichigo has a really attractive and delightful brother or…this strange man is crazy.

Ichigo and me married…. Oh lord I can't imagine that.

Not that I want to in the first place.

"Dad, don't joke about that!" Ichigo shouted. Good, at least I'm not the only one who thinks that was _way_ out of hand. But then again, why did my heart dropped when he said that?

I just took a deep breath and faked a laugh.

* * *

Why me?

Why him?

**_Why?_**

Why do I have to live with that idiotic Kurosaki Ichigo (and his family) for a whole month?

"This sucks," I groaned into the yellow-laced pillow, clutching it tightly.

_"Aeon, what should I do?"_

My heart started to swelled with pain.

That was first time I mentioned Aeon since…_he left_.

Suddenly those haunting images from that deceptive prediction played again in my mind, sending a thousand questions to my very being.

What could cause that shattering mayhem I saw?

Could Aeon have caused it?

What did he mean: **_this is your fate_**?

How did Ichigo die?

Will he really die?

And…why did Ichigo say he_ likes_ **me**?

I giggled at such an idea.

"Yeah right that _dim-witted_ Soul Reaper likes me, that's not possible." I said to myself.

Could he?

The sound of knocking on my door surprised me, completely.

"Come in." I said, turning my head towards the door.

Well, speak of the devil.

Or in this case, _strawberry_.

I stood up on the bed and glared at the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

"Kurosaki what do you—" In a flash, Ichigo Kurosaki tackled me to the bed and was rubbing his head against my…chest.

Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

Ichigo just **glomped** me and he's acting perverted?

Yep this is a _nightmare_.


	9. Past The Stars

Question of the day: What do you think of my idea of a TimeKeeper for "Bleach"?

Note: I don't own "Bleach" cause if I did Hitotoki would be in "Bleach" already instead of this fanfiction.

* * *

I wasn't angry.

Not angry at all.

"_**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU FRIGGIN' STRAWBERRY!"**_

I was just pissed.

* * *

"I can't believe he tried to take advantage of me like that," I muttered to myself through gritted teeth. "Friggin pervert," I groaned out as I slouched in the bench within the really quiet park. No, seriously, there was no sound at all.

_No people. No animals. Nothing…strange…_

"**Bon jour** **[Hello],** my sweet Hito-san!" A high-pitched voice screeched causing damage to my ears. Damn it, why is SHE here? I glanced up and saw a woman wearing a leather-tight suit, sitting on a high branch in a huge oak tree. Lust. She licked her lips hungrily when her sliver eyes met my teal eyes. I hope she isn't thinking of perverted thoughts, too, like that damn strawberry. But then again, this is Lust I am talking about, when does she ever not have perverted thoughts?

"**Laisses moi tranquille, [Leave me alone,]**" I said, coldly. **[1]** I really didn't feel like dealing with Lust right now…or ever.

"Oh, like I would ever leave my Hito-san! ~" Lust smirked widely and then frowned while her long pink hair covered her pale-skinned face. "Whether she wants me to or not." She said, in a very distressing tone.

I looked at her with a completely disturbed expression, "Okay…"

Stalker, much?

Unexpectedly, the pink-haired Sin **[2] **smiled happily and said in her usual perky manner, "Any who! ~ How's that boyfriend of a soul reaper of yours? Oh, and does Aeon knows about him and you? Could you imagine how upset he would be, if he knew? 'Cause you know he's quite the jealous type! ~ But I wonder if he's the angry type! ~ Is he, Hito-san? Hito-san?"

A wave of guilt overwhelmed me as Lust's words sunk in my mind. First I wanted to beat the friggin daylights out of her for thinking that **Ichigo **is my boyfriend but when she mentioned Aeon, it felt like my heart was drowning. My hand clutched where my heart was.

Aeon?

"Hito-san? Come on Hito-san! ~ I want to know more about this new boyfriend of yours! ~"

"Where is he?" I whispered, callously. Lust tilted her head, trying to be cute. "Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Where is Aeon?" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders roughly. I glared at her. If looks could kill, Lust would be dead right now.

"Wah! ~ I can't tell you, Hito-san! ~ It would ruin the big surprise! ~" Lust squealed before swatting my hands off her shoulders.

I couldn't help but to ask, "What surprise?"

* * *

Let me tell you that my life now officially sucks. Because within in seconds, I felt extreme pain in my back, I fell to the ground, and there was red liquid everywhere on the dirt ground. It was blood. My blood. I started hyperventilating from the pain. It hurts so bad.

"Dang it, Wrath! I almost had her! Why the hell did you attacked her?"

Wrath? Oh gosh, please don't let it be crazy Wrath; he is _way_ worse than Lust.

I heard someone scoffed.

"Oi you were taking too damn long, woman! Besides it would be better if we used forced."

"_Force_? You dumbass nearly killed her! You know that our orders were to bring the Key _**unharmed **_or else the plan won't work!"

Key? What Key?

And who gave these orders? Damn I wish I could get more info about this **[3].**

"Whatever, woman!"

"**Seihen**," I said in my head. The pain in my back started dissolve as I slowly started to get up. **[4]** I don't what to do next, but I knew I had to two choices.

"Wa! She's alive! ~" Lust jumped, gleefully. Wrath's expression went from peeved to pleased and you have no idea how violated I felt when he looked at me that way. I mean he is like million years old, even though he appears young, and I am fifteen! I don't want to be jail bait!

Once Wrath said, "Great," and ran towards me with his blood-covered blade in hand.

I just knew I could either stay and fight or play the prey.

* * *

**[1] Hitotoki is half-French and half-Japanese.**

**[2] Sin: A specially-designed animated marionette that lives up to its assigned peccadillo. There are only four made so far. By Aeon.**

**[3] Hitotoki's power are unable to gain information from a Sin since Sins are handmade. Like a doll.**

**[4] Hitotoki is the Timekeeper, also known as the Balance and Prophet of Life, for the Zurvan Council. The Zurvan Council has only three members; Balance and Prophet of Life, Raider of the Living, and Controller of Paradise.**


End file.
